


Morning Thoughts

by Accal1a



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-21
Updated: 2003-11-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of a wander through Ron's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Thoughts

Ron never seemed to understand just what it was that made his two older brothers so endearing.

Could it be that Bill had an earring? That Charlie had a dangerous job? And why were ALL of his brothers endearing to people of the same sex? What was it about them? Why were they all not interested in girls?

Because Ron was. Ron definitely was. Because Ron wasn’t gay. Oh no.

~~~

Harry awoke to find Ron staring at the ceiling above their bed. Harry knew that when Ron was staring at the ceiling, he had something on his mind.

"What’s up?" Harry asked innocently.

"Nothing." Ron lied unconvincingly, kissing Harry.

As the kiss deepened, Ron realised he missed being like his brothers, and that this was okay. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George would be proud of him if he ever told them.

But he didn’t want to.

Because he wasn’t gay.

Not really.


End file.
